


Bedtime

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, Kink Meme, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Dean, Parent/Child Incest, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's nightly nursing sessions with his son get a little out of hand. Kink meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/104506.html?thread=39553338#t39553338
> 
> Omega Dean should've stopped breastfeeding his 7-year-old son Castiel a long time ago. Instead it has become a nightly ritual, bath, bedtime story, breastfeeding and lullaby. It's weird but it's comforting, or it was until one day the little hands gripping him and his son's mouth suckling on him caused tremors of arousal. He should stop, tell his son he's a big boy now like he should've done years ago. Then his little innocent boy starts squirming around trying to get comfortable on Dean's clothed erection and that thought starts to die out. This leads to Castiel getting fucked by his omega daddy while he keeps breastfeeding.

The only part of Dean's day he looks forward to is actually at night. Bedtime for his sweet little boy: Shower, story, singing, and his final feeding. Castiel is taken away more and more now that he's at school, training for his future as an alpha leader. Dean's own mate doesn't believe in lingering sentimental omega influence. In fact he's made noises that Dean should have been knocked up again long ago, but since Dean has already provided an heir, he doesn't question why Dean hasn't gone back into heat in eight long years. And since his mate also doesn't believe putting his own son to bed is an alpha duty either, it's Dean's short time each day to shower his boy with love and affection.

Freshly scrubbed, even in the bathroom Cas lifts up Dean's shirt searching for the nipple. It's their longstanding secret, and Dean's surprised that Castiel hasn't blurted out about it at an inopportune time. Nowadays it's considered inappropriate to nurse past much beyond two, but here's tall skinny Cas, begging for suckling at age seven. Dean hardly produces any milk anymore, but with long effort Cas does get something. Right at this moment he's dripping wet on the floor, though, so best to wait until he's tucked into bed.

Dean dries off his little boy and wraps him in fuzzy robe to go up to his bedroom. Throughout the hot summer he's been letting Cas sleep naked, but now that it's fall he wants more bundling, and sometimes falls asleep wrapped up swaddled like a newborn. Once upstairs Dean dims the light and closes the door, just in case. His alpha mate is down in the basement glued to the television, so there's not much danger, but it gives Dean the illusion of privacy. Just him and Cas, and no one else in the world.

Tonight Cas can't even wait for a story. “Please, daddy?” he asks, and tugs on the shirt again.

“Didn't you get enough dinner, kid?” Dean asks. Cas doesn't answer, but just stares up at him with those luminous blue eyes, asking for something although he can't articulate why he wants it. Dean's already giving in, and lifts the shirt up above his small breasts. “Under the covers, though, okay big boy?” he tells him, and Cas nods.

They lie down together under the warm coverlet, on their sides facing each other. Cas scoots down so his face is at chest level, and Dean rests the blanket over him in a loose warm tent, so anyone barging in wouldn't immediately see what they're doing. With long years of practice, Cas opens his mouth and pulls the whole aureole into his mouth, his tongue automatically flattening out to give it a good hard suck. Some nights he actually bruises Dean's nipples, he sucks so hard at the first latch, but it's necessary to get the small amount of milk to let down so Dean doesn't harshly correct him. Instead he wraps his hand in his little one's hair, and pulls his head away slightly.

“Not so hard, it'll come, baby. Promise.”

Cas whines a tiny bit, but softens his mouth. Just like that, Dean feels the let down, and the accompanying rush of hormones that relaxes his whole body. Relaxes both of them, because now that Cas has the sweet liquid in his mouth, he melts against Dean's chest, and gives a contented sigh. It's almost like a drug, the good feeling that washes over the two of them at their special time.

Tonight Cas is extra squirmy, like he cannot get comfortable even with his Daddy's enticing breast in his mouth. He shifts back and forth, and his free hand roams over Dean's chest with soft fluttering touches that almost tickle. The hand comes to a stop on Dean's other nipple, but then he's pulling on it, twisting it in time to his deep stimulating sucks on the other side.

Dean's breath can't help but catch. Almost against his will, his cock starts to stir, and presses underneath the elastic band of the sweatpants he's wearing. Cas's wriggling doesn't help; he's got a leg practically nestled in between Dean's that keeps rubbing in the most inappropriate places. Cas shifts again, and the leg presses upwards straight underneath Dean's small straining cock and stretched perineum, and this time Dean doesn't resist, but presses back and rocks against him.

There's no harm in it, he thinks. Like all decent omegas Dean is used to coming untouched, from the knot alone, so a little unrequited frustration is nothing new. He never touches himself, for Dean is faithful to his mate's standing orders. But sometimes, deep down, Dean has dirty thoughts. He wants to turn the tables and fuck someone else for a change. He wants to feel his own cock slid into a tight wet pussy or ass, and come from friction and lubrication and prying someone open, and nothing at all inside him for once.

At that moment, Cas's robe falls open. Dean can feel his little baby erection grinding against his leg, only a thin layer of cloth between them. His bare chest is cradled against Dean's sweaty skin, and his son's skin is so soft and inviting that Dean shifts two inches just so they're sharing maximum surface area. Cas stretches the nipple when he repositions his own cock in protest, but then decides he likes the new position with all that warm slightly damp skin between them. And that's when the thought occurs.

It won't hurt him, Dean's sure. As an omega, his cock's hardly the size of two fingers, and he knows – intimately – how much even a small ass can take. Plus he knows he can always pull back if Cas shows even the slightest moan of discomfort. As a test he languidly runs one hand down Cas's smooth back to his hips, then moves around front to rub his tiny cocklet. Two fingertips, grazing the sensitive band near the tip that someday will swell up into Cas's first knot. He strokes just that spot and watches his little boy's reaction. Cas looks up at him in surprise but doesn't relinquish sucking on his tit.

“Everything will feel good, okay?” Dean murmurs. “We'll both feel good, I promise. Just keep nursing.”

Cas nods, and Dean gently prods him to switch sides. In the process he rolls over on his back and slides Cas all the way on top of him. His cock's right at the boy's stomach, but by encouraging him to sit up a bit, Dean thinks he can make the angles work. First, though, he wedges a hand in between them, past Cas's wide-stretched straddling hips. He pushes in the tip of his finger into Cas's perfect pink hole, no lube or anything, just to get his baby used to the idea. Again Cas rolls his wide eyes up to stare at him, and this time lets go of the milky nipple, to Dean's disappointment.

“Daddy, that...”

“Shhh, it'll be all right. Do you trust me, honey?”

“Yea...ah?”

“It's something grown-ups do, and it feels amazing. Do you like this?” Dean pulls his hand forward to fondle Cas's cock, this time with slow strokes up and down the shaft. The whole member fits comfortably between his thumb and palm, so all it takes is a little roll to get Cas breathing hard.

“Yeah,” Cas says, more sure now. He instinctively rocks into Dean's hand and against his leg, so much like a mini-rutting alpha looking to fuck that Dean almost chuckles. But Dean's got another activity in mind.

“Okay, well, this will make us both feel like that. But you got to promise to be quiet like a big boy, and go back to nursing. Can you do that?”

Cas doesn't respond, except to latch on with renewed vigor. There's the hormone rush again, and every suction of Cas's tongue brings another surge of pleasure straight down to Dean's dick. He's desperate to be in him now, and speed it up. Dean brings Cas's hand up to his spent side and murmurs at him to twist it, hard, over and over.

He inserts two fingers into his mouth for what little lube he can get, and without any other prep worms both of them in from the back. Cas's back arches, but he doesn't let go, or cry out, or wriggle too much in discomfort. His little boy trusts him, and Dean doesn't push it too far, going more for getting him used to the width than any kind of deep exploration. Dean's amazed how relaxed and limber he is, how Cas lets him touch him in all his private parts without fear or tensing up. And when he pulls Cas's butt up to straddle his hips and begins to inch his cock in, Cas's only response is to suck even harder. Dean's going to be bruised and sore by tomorrow, but he doesn't care; the combination of yanking on his nipples and that tight ass all around his cock is heavenly.

Dean shoves up into Cas with short beats. Not too deep at first, but it doesn't take long to bottom out. Cas's legs are stretched outwards to take him all the way in, and flattened as much as he can hip-to-hip, so his own little cock is squeezed between them. Dean uses one free hand to get ahold of it again, and the other on Cas's silky back, massaging him in reassuring circles while pinning him in place.

“That's it baby, soooo good. Doesn't hurt at all, does it? Now we're going to move, and you'll feel better than you've ever felt before.”

He picks up the pace, and Cas keeps up, rutting into his hand. Dean tries to drag it out, make the wonderful sensation last as long as possible, but the tight channel proves to be too much to hold back. It only takes a few strokes deep into Cas's tiny body before he's coming, harder than Dean can remember in years. He clamps down on Cas's cock at the same time, making a ring around the knot band, and Cas moans into his breast and shudders through his own orgasm. His first, Dean's sure, and a wave of love and shaky adrenaline pours out of him over his precious little boy. He lets go of the cock and wraps his long arms all around his small frame, rocking and holding him close, and nuzzling the top of his head.

“Feel as good as I said?” he whispers, after they both calm down.

“Good, Daddy,” Cas tells him back, his voice muffled a bit from laying on Dean's chest. “Can we do it again?”

Dean strokes Cas's lengthy back, the robe long gone. He's still half inside his son, and Cas's mouth is resting right next to the puffy nipple, almost like a kiss. Dean's never felt this close to anyone in his life. Not his mother, not his brother, not his own mate.

“Tomorrow night, baby. At our secret special time.”

 


End file.
